


Unimportant (Time/Reader)

by DerangedDragon



Series: Remembrance (Alice in Wonderland/Through the Looking Glass x Reader) [1]
Category: Alice (2009), Through the Looking Glass (2016)
Genre: F/M, ugggh, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerangedDragon/pseuds/DerangedDragon
Summary: This is an incredibly scene from the long reader insert I've been planning. I won't start posting any of the full chapters until I have written most of the plot down. It was supposed to be a flashback from the story.Enjoy my shitty writing skills.





	1. Chapter 1

He was the prettiest man you had ever seen. Thick, black hair pulled up into a bun, electric blue eyes that glowed even more against porcelain pale skin, and perfect muttonchops going into a moustache. And he hated you. He did it without understanding what you were, but he did it. Time said it out loud. He hated nature. It might have been in a fit of rage and such, but it was still a rather hurtful comment. Especially coming from another true deity.  
You were another personification, just as he was. Except nobody would ever say such forward remarks to you as they did to him. You never got your own castle in your own dimension. All of your few servants had abandoned you for the Queen, Iracebeth. You were rewarded with nothing for your existence. People accepted your existence and that was it.   
He made another crude remark, yelling at you once more. "You are a useless part of Underland, one zhat most vould do vithout! If you decided von day to cease to exist, zhis whole vorld vould still function! You dare to mock me as useless, all the vile you simply sit in the middle of a forest, covered in dirt!" You gave Time a cold look, before speaking calmly.   
"Part of what you speak may be true, I do nothing though but give. I do not hold sympathy for your own useless existence. You do not even deserve a title such as existing, because you don't. You do not deserve to be man, machine nor god, yet you are. You do not exist, or matter. If you disappeared, this world could still run by my hands alone." Lies. You had sympathy for him.  
You grabbed his collar and pulled him towards you, hissing coldly, "You will never matter, you sad excuse of a being. I am all this world is and ever will be. I AM time. You are a mere personification of it." He froze. You strode away without turning to see the rest of his reaction. "If you do not want to lend me what I need, then so be it. I have my ways. A woman gets what she wants. In one way or another. The concept of time fits into the category of nature. Therefore, I control YOU." You might have broken the poor clock. Then you paused in your footsteps. "Try courting someone who cares for you someday, not someone who just needs material things. Slow down for once and think about it. Then hopefully you will realize concerns of certain bobble headed queens should not be more important than affairs of deities like us." You left his sight, and he heard your footsteps slowly fade.  
It seems everyone was after the Chronosphere. Just an object. Nobody ever cared for him, people just pretended to. Just people. You at least tried to be honest. You didn't need to play with him to get something, you just accepted the fact that he wouldn't risk distroying everything for some little problem. You cared for him even if you weren't trying to take something from him.  
He stared as you left, pausing when he could no longer see you. Time let out a shaking sigh and glared at the floor. You knew just how to press his buttons, didn't you? Since the beginning of Underland, you were able to do this. You were the only one who could ever bring him to tears in one word. He would never admit it, but he loved you. Time.mohjt not have been too sure on how courting works, bit he definitely knew what love was now. He did not love Iracebeth. You loved you. Oh, how he hated you for it all.


	2. Its done.

Okay guys, the first chapter of the full reader insert is done. The first chapter is super short, but I promise all of the other chapters will be longer. http://archiveofourown.org/works/9301283


End file.
